Someday I Will Be a Rising Star
by Galaxius
Summary: When Ino's entire clan vanishes with the rising sun, determination strengthens her veins to find them. But when Konoha turns their back on her and attacks, she seeks help from the Akatsuki underground fighting arena.


**A/N: This chapter contains mature content. Also, the beginning pairing does not dictate Ino's relationship; this is not necessarily a Shikamaru and Ino fan fiction romance.**

* * *

**Someday I'll be a rising star**

**I**

**Half of her body was out of the window**, her hands clenching the greasy windowpane, the wind blowing strands of vanilla all around. With a deep breath, lacquer azure orbs surveyed the mist-wrapped city of Konohagakure. Veins of scarlet lazily crawled across a crimson sky setting down for the day. She couldn't wait for it to go down.

Tonight, she would give her virginity to the most handsome boy in all of Konoha: Shikamaru Nara. He promised he would be there at night, sneak in through her window, and present her with the best night of her life. Well…he _kind_ _of_ promised, more like dawdled on the idea of them doing it. He almost chickened out, afraid of Ino's father who could inspire fear just by a mere glare, but Ino assured him her parents were at the Head of the Clan meeting where all the distinguished members of the Yamanaka Clan gathered on the last Saturday of each month.

They would be safe with the whole house to themselves, Ino made sure of it.

The streets were emptying out for the night, leaving nothing but clouds of dust that rose in the wake of their footsteps.

Ino moved out of the window. She glanced at herself in the mirror, smoothing down her long, wavy locks that were still glistening from a hot shower that waved the smell of lilac and roses through the room. She wore only a button-up, fitting black shirt that was buttoned only below her belly, barely covering her supple breasts. Her lean, curvy body sensually breathed as she took long swig of her water, wanting her throat clear for the most important day of her life so far.

The doorbell rang, wrenching Ino's stomach.

"No way…" she leaned close the window, trying to pick up the voice, but it was silent. She grabbed shorts off her bed, hurriedly buttoning her shirt as she stumbled down the stairs. Her parents usually didn't come home until dawn, and her older brother lived on the other side of town with his wife, and they rarely visited with the exception of holidays.

She peeked out of the window, and a shiver of relief flooded her spine. She opened the door, balled a fistful of the snake's shirt and pulled him inside.

"What happened to coming through my window, jerk!" she shouted, shoving the door closed with her barefoot.

"Just because your parents aren't home doesn't mean that your neighbors aren't," a flicker of agitation swept his features, and he smoothed back a stray hair that fell out in front when Ino yanked him.

Her eyes were wide. "You cut your hair?"

Shikamaru ran a hand through his black hair, stifling a smile. "Yeah, you asked me to."

"A-and you did it?" Ino whispered, going on the balls of her feet to sweep her hand through it, enjoying the small swim of tresses. "You look…well damn, you look _sexy_ Shikamaru, older even."

Ino's azure eyes met his and wordlessly, their heads tilted in for a kiss. Shikamaru's warm tongue sifted into her mouth, and he mumbled against her lips: "Are we still best friends, or—" he lifted her onto his hips, "—are we more than just that?"

Ino never thought about that. Not once did the idea of them dating filter into the fog of excitement of thinking of her first time. She wouldn't mind it, she might even grow to love him someday, everyone expected her to, proximity and all…but dating? She broke their kiss, but Shikamaru kissed her hungrily again. "Don't tell me now; wait until after, when your mind is clearer."

Ino nodded submissively as he carried her up the stairs.

He set her down on her feet when they reached the bedroom, and kissing her deeper. His warm tongue smoothly tangled with hers, almost as if wrestling with each other to see who would give in first. Shikamaru slid his hands around her waist and attached his body to hers, wanting no space to be left between the two of them. He wanted all of her.

Ino gently placed her hands against his chest and kissed back just as much, desiring to get to the next part. Her hands slipped beneath his black shirt and raised it off his muscular body, running her breath teasingly up his neck and closing her lips over the bottom of his ear, nibbling.

Shikamaru's thinking was exactly hers as he backed her up and helped her lie back onto the bed, only breaking the kiss to get up and close the door. Before he got on the bed, he stared down at her, watching as she stared right back, that identical emotion of lust swirling around in her eyes. He loved the way those cerulean orbs shined in the dimness of the room.

He glanced at the window, a bit anxious at how wide it was. If they were too loud….

"What's the matter, Shika?" Ino whispered, hot and bothered by the fact her clothes were still on and he was just standing around. Her pink lips were reddened by the pressure of his lips, parted slightly for breath, revealing the whites of the bottom of her upper teeth and her tongue.

"It's nothing," Shikamaru looked away from the window, hoping Ino wouldn't be too loud.

Shikamaru put one knee on the bed, and then another, kicking off his shoes as he crawled forward and nudged her legs open to make way for his body to settle down. He almost broke out into a smirk at the moment, he'd been dreaming of this for the past couple of months, when his feelings for Ino really began to develop when he had stopped taking her for granted. Man, he wanted her so bad.

He swooped down and caught her lips with his own, his hand going immediately to her waist and inching up slowly, giving her time to adjust to the situation. Ino nurtured a warm feeling in her stomach that contributed to the one between her legs. Everything about Shikamaru had been put in a new perspective for Ino, he was no longer her best friend, but he was becoming her lover, and she suddenly didn't want that to change. She didn't even think he would agree to this, but at the way he gripped her waist, rushing his body over hers in kisses, he clearly didn't object.

His hand had traveled under her shirt, pushing it up to her mid stomach. Shikamaru broke the kiss from her lips and traced from her mouth and then to her chin, and finally stopping at her pulse point. He flicked at her neck with his tongue as if he was getting a taste, and then kissed it, sucking it every time he laid one on her. Ino let out a sigh of satisfaction and ran her fingers through Shikamaru's short mane of hair, drowning in the feel of his tongue, and those lips skillfully, seductively sucking at her neck.

The privacy of all this turned her on as well. Not in a thousand years would Sakura understand the depth of lust, nor could she even dream of viscerally feeling pleasure like this, but it was Ino's reality right now.

Shikamaru couldn't help himself, he wanted to taste as much of her as he can as he sucked and nibbled at her neck like a feeding vampire, his head moving around. The hairs on his head tickled her cheek. He groaned and lifted her shirt up until it was well over her chest, her bra covering the smooth mounds that she had grown so beautifully over the years. He effortlessly lifted the shirt over her head, as if he had done it before. Blonde waves flowed towards him and he smelled her hair when he buried his face in her neck for a moment. Ino grabbed his back, obviously expecting more.

Shikamaru gave her a look as if asking for her permission, before he brought his hand around her back and unhooked her bra. He lowered his head and traced his lips from her collarbone and down to her breast.

Ino fought the need to cry out as he kissed them, his eyes locked on hers as if he was afraid that if he moved them, she'd disappear. His tongue swirled around her budding nipples and licked them like a cat lapping milk. He wanted so much from her that he couldn't even begin to control himself. He bit one bud and felt as she squirmed beneath him, and he could tell that she was excited, she wanted him just as much.

Her breathing was shallow as she watched him give both of her breasts the same amount of attention. She loved how his lips looked attached to her, attached to places that no one had seen. Shikamaru's head moved up and down with every deep breath she took and every one that she exhaled. He was attached like a leech, but before she could think anymore on it, the pressure on her chest began to move down to her stomach, where he left a trail wet kisses.

Ino whimpered and writhed again, her legs wrapping around Shikamaru's strong waist. He sat up between her legs and admired the uncovered part of her body, and then his hand went ever so slowly down to the tip of her underwear, ready to slide it down. The tips of Ino's fingers grazed his chest, he easily complied.

His free hand caressed her cheek while the other slid over her chest and down to her stomach. Shikamaru was purposely building the suspense so that when it came time, there would be no backing out because she would want him too much. They would crave each other.

He pulled at her panties and slid them down her legs, throwing them somewhere beside the closed door. Immediately, Shikamaru could smell her heady, sweet arousal, and he was already aroused himself, but this was the cliff he had been standing on, and he was pretty sure he was close to going over the edge. "Ino …" He loved the feel of her legs wrapped around his waist, and now with the last bit of her clothing off, it was his turn to dispose of the rest his clothes.

Quickly, Ino helped with his pants and then his boxers. She was surprised at how aroused Shika really was, and because of _her_! She couldn't believe her eyes as she drank him in, wondering how she could miss the man that was right in front of her eyes all this time.

Shikamaru's hands touched her body gently, like an artist would an important piece of art. His hands were loving as they touch every inch of her, easing out every insecurity, every thought of anything not happening at the moment. It all felt so good, Ino writhed again, just short of a moan.

His soft lips went to her womanhood, where he did the same thing that he had done to her chest, and he was driving her crazy. Never had she felt such a high in her life as she was feeling at the moment, she felt that at any moment this would all blow up in her face, but it hadn't happened yet. She moaned and called out his name softly, and he said hers in return, his own arousal getting harder by the minute. He needed her.

Shikamaru lifted himself onto his forearms and scooted up to be face to face with her. He bent down and attached his lips to hers, and she could taste herself on his lips, the thought alone that he'd brought her so much pleasure made her even more excited. She put all of herself into the kiss and his wondering hands scoured up her leg and stopped over her rear, grinding his member into her pelvis. Her breath caught as she grinded against him, their bodies in synch with one another's. Shikamaru's breathing had become unsteady and a deep moan escaped his mouth as he fought so hard to control himself, but what was the point?

"Please…" Ino whispered, and Shikamaru knew immediately what she wanted, and he was well and ready to give it.

One last time, though, he had to make sure that this is what she wanted. He positioned himself directly at her entrance and glanced up at her, looking for confirmation. "Are you sure? Are you sure this is what you want?"

Ino smiled a genuine smile and said in her firmest voice. "Yes." And with that, Shikamaru slid into her, until he hit that wall, the one that he was going to break.

"This might hurt a bit." Shikamaru said apologetically, but Ino readied herself, and then nodded. He pulled out just a little, and with one hard thrust, he felt something break inside of her, and she cried out in pain.

Ino's breath shuddered as they stilled for a moment, him still inside of her. Though she was loath to say it, she whispered: "Please…please don't hurt me."

Shikamaru sensed the double meaning in her words, and felt the love that he had never know you could feel for someone, swell up inside of him.

"It's alright, Ino, I won't hurt you, _ever__._" For the slightest thought that left faster than it came, Shikamaru wondered if the words were loaned from his lust, or their close friendship. Still, he pulled out and thrusted back in, liking the sound of her pleasure too much for his own good. He slid in and out of her, earning a moan every time he repeated the motion.

Shikamaru groaned as he slid against her walls, the hot, slick wetness coating him. He loved the feel of her, and he couldn't get enough. Ino cried out his name and he reciprocated with another thrust, and then another, breathing hard already, but not because he was tired, but because of what she was doing to him.

He groaned and his dark eyes watched how she writhed beneath him, fascinated with this person he had grown up with as best friends, but was now way more than that. Shikamaru sat up, his legs folded beneath him, and brought Ino with him, her legs still wrapped around his waist. She grounded down on him, and he let out a bone-vibrating moan, that seemed contagious as Ino did the same.

He thrusts up to meet her as she thrusts down, and the rhythm seemed like a slow dance almost. He buried his face into the crook of her neck as her head lolled on his shoulders, her eyes closed and turned upwards, but her lips parted. Her hands were splayed across his back, tightening each time they met. Shikamaru effortlessly felt the crawling climax that Ino also felt inevitably coming.

He sped up his pace and met her halfway, the tempo of their slow dance getting faster and faster until they were just about ready. Shikamaru could feel something bubbling within him and he thrust hard one last time, and then erupted inside of her, crying out her name: "_Ino_!"

Ino's walls clenched around Shikamaru's member, and she closed her eyes tight and cried out, this euphoric feeling taking over her. Little shapes and stars swam behind her eyelids, and a ringing sound resided in the cave of her ear.

The couple slumped against one another, arms held fast around each other, never wanting to let go. Shikamaru lay down on his back and Ino stayed as wrapped around him as she could when they were lying down. Shika nuzzled his face on her cheek, and placed his lips beside her ear, whispering sweet nothings. But one thing caught her attention. He had said 'I love you.' She smiled and decided that she would address it later, but for right now, she decided to bask in the afterglow.

"Thank you." It was Shikamaru who had yet again spoken. Ino looked up at him curiously, "For giving me the one thing that I've been wanting."

"Oh?" she asked, enjoying this vulnerability he rarely ever displayed, "and what's that?"

"Your heart…oh and your body," _and your trust._

"That's two things, Nara." Ino said, but not vindictively. It was just short of sweet laughter.

"Oh, right. Well you get the point, right?" he smiled nervously, and waited for her to say something.

Ino moved her hand up to his cheek and caressed it. "Yes Shika, I get the point." he moved his head away from her ear and looked down at her, before ducking his head to give her a passionate kiss. She reciprocated fiercely, wanting to show him how much she really understood his point, and how she thanked him for being the one to satiate her thirst.

They both laid back and let their thoughts develop, but only one thought still resided.

"So," Shika said, "what do we do now?"

Ino's sleepy breaths led the way.

**Next Day**

The dawn's blue light is what woke her up first. Ino stretched against Shikamaru's body, jolting away at its naked state, before she remembered last night. Though for a brief second she wondered if she had been a bit rash and hurried to give him her virginity, she felt a sense of rightful fullness. She delighted in belonging to him. She moved closer to him, straddling him with her knees on either side of his body.

"Hey, Ino," Shikamaru's light fingers gently swept across her bare midriff.

She leaned down to kiss him and he accepted it with a hand buried in her long hair, holding her side as he flipped her over. "Best night ever?" he had to ask, it was what she wanted after all.

"Definitely," she smiled. A faint whisper of warning reminded her of her parent's return at any time, and the fact Shikamaru had snuck out of his own home. "But unless you enjoy silver kunais lodged painfully in your body, I think you might want to avoid the morning rush of my clan returning home."

"Right, in a minute, though." He took in the fullness of her mature body, his hands creating another swelling pleasure inside of her. Right as she was giving in, he got off the bed. He kissed her one more time, putting on his boxers and his pants, then his shirt. Ino grabbed her pajama shorts, not quite ready for underwear yet, and snapped her bra back on.

"Shikamaru you were great last night," she kissed his cheek as he put on his shoes.

"Thanks," he smirked. "So were you."

"We should do it again, soon."

"Absolutely," he headed out through the window, and disappeared before he could reach the ground.

Ino stared at the blank space where he once was, before she broke out into a smile.

A/N: Reviews are surely appreciated. I would love feedback.

Phoenix ;)


End file.
